guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jioruji Derako
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. '' Warning: All work and no play makes [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako]] a dull boy.'' Rate-a-User Favored: #He's a cool guy and, uh, stuff. I'm not a sockpuppet. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Derako Jioruji}']] 14:04, 25 February 2007 (CST) #Decent I guess, always talking about his "new" project for the week. Munny 03:40, 8 March 2007 (CST) Unfavored: #Removed all the nice userboxes. Including mine! :( (T/ ) 02:11, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:Hey! I knew it would be safe to remove those userboxes, because they live on in your userspace. :D Seriously though, I should probably add those back in... I miss 'em... (well, I didn't but I do now) [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 03:00, 26 February 2007 (CST) #::This is your fault now, you know. I dug up all my old userboxes. Now I'm going to make a userbox blaming you for finding all my old userboxes. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 03:19, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:::Entropy, are you changing your vote now or removing it? just thought i would say something nothing else to do -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 03:24, 26 February 2007 (CST) #::::Hehe, I didn't do anything. :) (T/ ) 22:08, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:::::I kinda wanted the userboxes back anyway, you just dredged up memories. I still get to blame you though. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}]] 23:08, 26 February 2007 (CST) '''Meh #Meh... [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #Meh, you favoured me, so I'd favour you, but you have all those sockpuppets that can do it for you, so I'll stick with meh. =) --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 05:17, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:Yeah, thanks. As a matter of fact, I think I've still got a few sockpuppets buddies that haven't voted yet, I'll go tell them now! [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:20, 3 March 2007 (CST) Uber-Awesome #I'm so uber-awesome, I can vote on myself. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 16:00, 20 February 2007 (CST) #:Author's can't vote. I'm deleting your vote. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 10:24, 27 February 2007 (CST) #::Nooo! But I'm uber-awesome! T_T [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 16:09, 27 February 2007 (CST) #He's awesome! A true master with a ritualist, I watched him heal an entire party of twelve in the Deep. [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Aika Koumajutsu|'{Aika Koumajutsu}']] #He's completely insane! I've seen him tank three warriors at once with an Assassin. [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Kumo Tsuiraku|'{Kumo Tsuiraku}']] #Truely skilled, I've never seen anyone play a Paragon like him before. He can outshine a Monk, dealing with conditions! [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Yari Dageki|'{Yari Dageki}']] #He's incredible... I've seen him destroy opponents with no more then two skills on his bar. [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Hinotama Hibaku|'{Hinotama Hibaku}']] #Makes all the W/Mo's look like newbies. He's solo'd the Guild Leader in GvG with a Warrior, and no Monk secondary! [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Anjiru Kuro|'{Anjiru Kuro}']] #He is Teh Leetzorz! AmericanVlad 21:36, 3 March 2007 (CST) #''(everyone vote here)'' Undecided #Why does there have to be so many choices? y god y -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 01:47, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #:moved from favored to here, because i can '''Too Many Choices:' #There are too many choices here... Instead of reading them all, I'm just going to pick my own and vote for it. Then I'm gonna go eat Ice Cream. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:34, 3 April 2007 (CDT) A Ninja #Most definately. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:19, 2 May 2007 (CDT) PUPPETMASTER'S NOTE: All of the above votes (in the "Uber-Awesome" section) are comepletely true, save for a bit of selective mis-information. Can you figure out what I'm talking about? [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:40, 3 March 2007 (CST) (Note: If you must know what the votes mean, simply edit this page and look for the ) Signature I want to transfer my sig to PvXwiki, but you have the RollerZerris image. Perhaps you could re-upload it here? --50x19px user:Zerris 22:24, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :I uploaded a low quality version, but if you want to upload your higher quality version, it would be apreciated. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:00, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::So you just want me to re-upload the image there? That's no problem, I think it's on my other computer is all at the moment. I'll let you know as soon as I get it up. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:37, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks. =) --50x19px user:Zerris 06:42, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I'll get my other computer started up, I should have the image uploaded in a little while. ::::So, is PvXWiki the "BuildWiki" that some of the guys were thinking about? I already got myself an account there, in case I need it... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:53, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::::File done. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 07:19, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Show/Hide test Does anyone know how to set it to start off hidden, and click to show? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 12:08, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Like that? (t- ) 07:08, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :That seems to work, alright. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 10:41, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Archiving I didn't catch your question on Gem's talk page, but I've responded to it there. Thanks for your time, and I apologize in advance for the inconvenience. -Auron 04:19, 1 May 2007 (CDT) xD Look on my userpage =O, remember my lvl 13 assasin? Hes level 20 now xD. His armor is white+white+white+silver xD! (t- ) 14:08, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :::had to re edit crap =.= (t- ) 14:09, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :The one named Hybrid Theory, right? That's a pretty sweet setup, hehe! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 14:11, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::xD (t- ) 14:14, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Reminder New SoW :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 23:17, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Invited You are invited to participate, in the new SoW, chosen by Cheese Slaya. Good luck and have fun :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:46, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review GuildWiki:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at GuildWiki:Image license guide. Your images can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Xeon 09:06, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :Thanks for the heads-up. I've added the correct tags to all of my uploaded images; with the exception of one or two, I think they're all good (two images are of KOS-MOS from Xenosaga; the image is a public character image, but I don't know any details on the correct license). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 23:33, 11 May 2007 (CDT) If You're Interested I have a new Build Contest on PvX, so, since you participated last time, I figured you might be interested. Cheers! [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 23:13, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :Thanks, I'll make sure to check it out. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:50, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Gratz!! GRATZ! Altough It's too soon.—[[User:ShadyGuy|'ShadyGuy]] 15:09, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :Meh, one day makes hardly any difference! Thanks. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:10, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :Grats on b-day! -X H K 1:28AM, June 25 2007 (GMT) :Happy Birthday dude. [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 01:22, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::Nice, thanks guys! And I feel bad now, knowing there's no way in hell I'll manage to remember your birthdays without help... =P ::By the way, when are your birthdays? Do you even have any? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:35, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :::13th of April, been a while :P 86.83.15.245 06:13, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::::So, got any nice presents? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'ShadyGuy]] 10:49, 25 June 2007 (CDT)